This invention relates to marketing and more particularly to a method and system for differentiated customer promotion.
Coupon distribution is widely used as a method for marketing products. However, the distribution of coupons is not without disadvantages. For example, coupon distribution is logistically complex. Much effort is extended by stores in receiving, verifying, and submitting coupons for reimbursement. As a method of targeted marketing, coupons are also somewhat deficient. Coupons may be exchanged or sold, reducing any targeted marketing aspect of coupon distribution. Coupons are also cumbersome to customers. Gathering, storing, and remembering to take a redeemable coupon to a store are activities with which many customers simply do not have time to engage.
Fraud is also a problem. Store employees sometimes redeem coupons in the absence of the purchase of an associated product, either to allow a friend the benefit of the discount or as a means to obtain cash from their employer.
In addition to these problems, the unauthorized duplication of coupons also limits more widespread use of these coupons for marketing. Further, some systems utilize customer identity to provide incentives to the customer based upon the customer""s prior shopping history. Although desirable, these systems incorporate identification systems, which can add cost.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and system for differentiated customer promotion that address disadvantages of prior methods and systems. The present invention provides such a method system for differentiated customer promotion.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a method for differentiated customer promotion including sequentially scanning respective bar codes of a plurality of items in a customer order. After scanning each item, the price of each item is accumulated. A first signal is generated indicating that the accumulated price exceeds a predetermined threshold, and in response to the first signal, a marginal discount associated with each item scanned subsequent to the generation of the first signal is determined. All unapplied marginal discounts are accumulated for application to the customer order. A second signal is generated indicating that the accumulated discount exceeds a predetermined minimum and in response, a discount is applied to the customer order.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for customer promotion at the point-of-sale includes a computer-readable medium and a computer program encoded on the computer-readable medium. The computer program is operable, when executed on a computer, to sequentially receive signals indicative of the respective prices of a plurality of items in a customer order and accumulate the price of each item. The computer program determines that the accumulated price exceeds a predetermined threshold and in response, determines a marginal discount associated with each item scanned subsequent to the generation of the first signal and accumulates all unapplied marginal discounts. The computer programs determines that the accumulated discount exceeds a predetermined minimum and in response applies a discount to the customer order.
Embodiments of the present invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, according to one embodiment, differentiated incentive distribution is effected based upon the amount of a current purchase. Such differential customer promotion may occur without storing a customer""s past purchasing history and without identifying the customer. Differentiated incentive distribution allows a store to more particularly target its customers as well as more efficiently utilize limited marketing budgets.